Arisa vs Akito
by Lsph99
Summary: Arisa and Kureno married right after graduation. Ten years later, Akito calls together Juunishi for a reunion, and Arisa insists on coming too. When Akito drastically injures Arisa, what will Kureno do? Rated T for dark moments. KurexArisa. Some Spoilers.


Author's Note: Yep, Arisa and Akito are the two main playing forces in this, my first fanfiction on here! Whoo-hoo!! :D OK, I'm all good now.

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Furuba or any of the characters. Natsuki Takaya does. I am not using this story for my own personal profit and never will.**

*

Arisa Uotani and Kureno Sohma had married about a year after the curse broke. Ten years later, they were still in love and incredibly happy. But soon, the peace and tranquility was harshly shattered.

It was the day after New Year's, and Akito called together all of the Juunishi. The previous Zodiac members came on their own, but Arisa absolutely refused to leave Kureno. Although Akito reluctantly agreed, the other Sohmas knew that trouble was brewing, and they all urged Arisa to at least not go to the main house and just stay with Tohru, Machi, and the other left-out people at a different part of the Sohma grounds.

"No. Kureno and I are now married and there's no reason to be separated from each other, is there? I will stay," she boldly answered.

"But--! Uo-chan!!" Tohru exclaimed. "Please don't endanger yourself. You can just come with Kuragi-san and I!"

"How could I endanger myself?" Arisa said, laughing. "I'll see you guys later. When the little meeting's over, then I'll be able to join you. Bye for now!"

Tohru, Machi, and the rest of the non-Zodiac members left, leaving Arisa with Akito and the previously cursed Sohma clan members.

"Ahem. Well, we'd better get started," Akito said. "Ah yes...Uotani-san, could I meet with you please?" There was a collective gasp from everyone else in the room.

"Uh, OK," Arisa replied, standing up and walking to a nearby room.

Akito shut and locked the door behind her and turned towards Arisa. "How...how have things been going with you and Kureno?"

"Mm, pretty good. Why?" Arisa suspected something was up, seeing Akito's darkened face and her clenched fists.

"I'm just saying," Akito snarled, "that you do not disobey _me_, the head of the Sohma family. When I tell you to jump, you ask, 'How high?' So something like this special exception had better not come up again."

"You can't order me around though," Arisa snapped back, hands on her hips. "You may be a god to the Sohmas, but I'm not one of you guys. So I'm going to decide on my own what I'm gonna do."

"Hmph! You don't _dare_ show open disrespect to _me_!" Akito raised her voice enough so that Arisa flinched but not enough to arouse the others' attention.

"Too bad. You sure act high and mighty, but you aren't anything important in my eyes," Arisa replied coldly, looking Akito right in the eye.

"_WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!!_" Akito couldn't take it anymore and exploded, lunging forward and clawing at Arisa's throat.

"Whoa! Geez, you have anger management _issues_!" Arisa exclaimed, holding Akito back. At that instant the other Sohmas pounded on the door, shouting, "Akito!! OPEN UP!"

"HA-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Akito abruptly shoved Arisa down on the cold stone floor, choking her as she loosened her grip on Akito's arm.

"_Arisa!!_" Kureno cried out while he knocked down the door.

"Stop, Kureno," Hatori ordered, grabbing his shoulder. "Don't try to suppress Akito's anger. Remember what happened to Kana."

"Well, too bad." Kureno had a new toughness in speech in manner as he defied Hatori. "Because I care for Arisa, I'm not going to hold back." So saying, he turned and ran to Akito, saying, "Akito! You must stop."

Akito glared up at him with narrowed eyes. "Why should I obey _you_? _I'm_ the Sohma family head, not _you_." But Akito _had_ at least stopped attacking Arisa, her whole body wounded and battered.

"Arisa! Arisa, are you alright?!" Kureno ignored Akito's comment and helped Arisa sit up. "We've got to get you to the hospital," he said, shaking his head.

"I'll help," Yuki muttered as he walked forward and stared into Kureno's widened eyes.

Akito was shocked. "Y-Y-Yuki! Wh-why are you following him and that blasted perverse woman?!"

"Because it wasn't right for you to hurt her like this," Yuki replied, gesturing toward the unconscious Arisa's body. "Just as it wasn't right for you to claim all the Juunishi as yours, or to hurt Hatori's left eye so that he can't see out of it anymore, or lock me up in that other room day and night, or to harm all the rest of us in so many ways."

"But--!" Akito's thoughts were whirling. _Why?! Are they all deserting me now?!_

"Goodbye, Akito. Until you realize what kindness means, we're leaving you," Hiro harshly announced, slamming the door shut behind him and leaving Akito there, alone.

*

There's the first chapter! Please review, and I hope you liked it. Also, any title suggestions are welcome. ^_^


End file.
